In The Rain
by Tsukiyomi Gemma
Summary: An Amuto oneshot. Ikuto is stressed and goes to the park in the rain. Short. possible OOC


**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Shugo Chara And Am In No Way Associated Or Connected With The Company That Do.**

**This is just a little Amuto one shot. Possible OOC.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**In The Rain**

Sitting at the top of the park stairs, leaning back on his hands with his leg stretched out in front of him, Ikuto closed his eyes and let the sound of the rain calm his troubled mind. Leaning his head back up the the starry night sky, he felt every drop of cool,icy water beat on his skin and roll down his face, dripping onto his black school uniform. He was hurt. He'd never let it show, but all the years of heartbreak and depression were beginning to get to him. It seemed that anyone who had anything to do with him got hurt or involved in something they couldn't understand. Like Easter. First his father, his mother, Utau, Tadase... and now Amu.

He sighed.

He had tried to block her out, turn every moment they shared into a joke. But each time he tried to make her believe that all those special times they shared were nothing, he really kept every single one of them etched into his heart and memories to look back on. That usually made him feel vulnerable around any other person. But strangely with Amu, he didn't care. Ikuto would never think too deeply into what he felt for her. Mainly because he already knew. But thinking it or to even go as far as to say it to anyone would make it real, and he wouldn't want to get in the way of what the pink haired girl really wants. So far he'd had to push everyone away to save them. He made Tadase hate him just so he wouldn't get caught up in all of his mess.

Opening his eyes, Ikuto ran a hand through his midnight tangled hair, droplets falling from the ends and crashing to the ground. Somehow he found the cold refreshing, causing his senses to wake up and clear his head so he was free to think. All he could figure out right now is that nothing would ever become of him to continue seeing Amu apart from upset...and also that he couldn't stay away.

"Amu..." he sighed her name. Pictures of her danced behind his closed eyes. Amu laughing. Amu crying. Amu blushing. Amu frowning. Amu pouting. Amu's eyes sparkling. Amu with her friends. ...Amu with Tadase. Either way he couldn't get her out of his head. Many minutes passed until he could no longer feel the rain cascading down from the darkened sky and landing on his now frozen,cold skin. Opening his eyes and looking up he saw the very girl that haunted his thoughts standing over him, feet behind his back. Amu. Her pink hair was being lightly tossed about her face in the breeze, while a freezing hand clutched to a light pink umbrella. Standing above, she looked down at him with a sad, broken look. Using the umbrella to keep the rain of both of them as they looked deep into each others eyes.

"Thought you'd be here." She whispered, almost afraid to break the silence of the soundless night, All apart from the rain pelting harshly off the hard ground. Never breaking eye contact, Ikuto murmured her name questionably.

"Amu..."

"I...I needed to talk to you..." She began. The wind rustling her red school skirt.

Feeling that she wasn't going to go on soon, he looked away from her and up to the full moon the front of him. He waited while she placed the words together in her head, not looking at her, scared that he'll loose all senses to her honey eyes and pink lips. _Stop it, _he silenced himself, annoyed at his own thoughts. Despite the soaking floor, Amu sat down next to him, closer than she would usually let him get. This surprised him. The way she'd been acting ever since she got here had surprised him. She didn't seem flustered around him like she usually did. She rested the umbrella on her right shoulder still shielding the both of them from the falling water when she murmured,

"Your always out in the cold...What are you doing out here?" After a small pause he murmured back,

"Thinking about...things." She opening stared at his eyes and the way they shined in the moonlight. The way the water droplets in his hair looked like tiny crystals moving with his hair when the wind picked up. She then too looked up at the beautiful light in the sky.

"I've been thinking about things too...Ikuto," She started, blushing the slightest little bit when she uttered his name. Ikuto seeing this smirked slightly and the rising pink in her face. She sighed. "...Ikuto, I-I want to know something. It's really stupid and probably pointless but it would mean something to me to know."

Hearing here pause he asked, "...Yeah? What is it?" glancing back at her at is side. She had an usually and unfamiliar dullness about her eyes. He'd never seen her like this before. He always thrived on they way her eyes would shine bright and light up whenever she looked at him.

"Well..." She sighed, giving up on avoiding the subject any longer when it was such a trivial thing. Breathing in, she continued slowly, "Why do you always tease me? Does a-anything that ...happend with us actually mean anything to you?" She ended in a whisper. Turning his head to face her, he looked into her now even redder face.

"Why do you want to know..?" He asked hesitantly, still looking at her. His cold breath swirled about the two of them as steam. After a moment of silence, Amu replied with an exhausted yet annoyed voice.

"Because Ikuto! I'm tired of this! You always answer me with questions and mess me about whenever it suits you! I ... I don't want to be confused like this any more..." she ended quietly, now really regretting asking him the stupid question in the first place. She wanted the ground to swallow here right there and then.

"Amu..." He looked deep into her eyes. She looked embarrassed and..._hurt? _She quickly turned to him a new angry fire blazing in her eyes.

"Well? Why is it Ikuto!?" She practically screamed at him standing up and dropping the umbrella to the ground. Standing with her he yelled back.

"Why the hell do you care, Amu!?" Her eyes widened, despite the timing she realised that, even though he was shouting, she loved the way her name sounded when it came from him. He always said it in a smouldering, husky tone. She was amazed that it still sounded good when he was mad at her. She'd even goas far as to say she liked the way it sounded when he was mad. _No, no, no, no, NO! shut up! _She scolded herself.

"I..." She quickly drew her face away from his, only just realising how close they were after yelling in each others faces. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and carried on, "Look I don't know why, okay!? I just do. I want to know why you do it." She said crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Why do you want to know about_ anything_ to do with me?" Seeing her confused expression, he mirrored her actions and waited as the rain drenched Amu's pink hair. He watched as the water made the ends stick loosely around her face and neck. "You don't even see it, do you?" He asked disbelievingly.

"See what?" Amu asked back through clenched teeth. It was silent until,

"We're enemies, Amu" He replied with a serious, solemn face, watching closely for her reaction. Her eyes widened, only the tiniest bit until she put on her outer-character so hear the rest of what Ikuto was going to say. "I shouldn't be having _any _contact with you." Straightening up, Amu gave a short "I see.", picked her umbrella up and turned to walk away.

"If your not_ aloud _to then please refrain from seeing me again."She bit curtly over her shoulder, just loud enough for him to hear her above the rain. She tried her best not to properly look at him nor did she bother to use her umbrella, she was already soaked to the bone. Ikuto watched her back as she was leaving, not knowing whether to stop her and tell her the truth, or let her go and never see her again.

"You wanna know why!?" He shouted at her retreating figure. She turned she turned her head to look back at him slightly. He walked closer to hear so he wouldn't have to shout everything at her. He shoved his hands in his pockets and said,

"Because at first I thought that if I'd done that then it would be easier to push you away, or maybe you'd get sick of it all and push _me _away instead...you were getting too close for your own good. When that happens it's obvious that people start getting hurt,and it's also obvious that it's my fault." He said now looking at the floor, pausing . "I did it all for you to get annoyed at me and stay away, I don't want anyone else hurt. And definitely not you."

Amu stood there taking in all that he'd said with wide eyes until she started to glare at him. "So...all those times you picked on me...just so I'd _stay away_?" He nodded once looking over her shoulder, trying to pretend that he wasn't at all bothered by the situation.

"Idiot."

"What?" He asked dumbfounded, his head snapping back to her. He was shocked when tears started overflowing from her eyes, failing at her attempt to blink them away. She strode angrily up to him and repeated herself, her tears blending with the rain.

"I _said_," She started in a low voice. "You-are-an-**IDIOT!" **She bellowed, as she punctuated each word with punch as she bit back even more tears. He grabbed her hands, that were still pounding lightly into his chest and pulled her into a close embrace. She struggled for less than a second but then relaxed and let her tears fall along with heart wrenching sobs. He began to stroke her wet hair and untangle it from her face.

"Amu...why are you crying?" He murmured softly into her ear. She buried her face deeper into his chest to hide her blush, as she whispered back, "I t-thought you did all that because ... well I don't r-really know what I thought...". Her response was muffled but he still made it out. Sighing, he sat downsitting her in his lap as she composed herself.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to stop you from getting hurt, but I ended up hurting you anyway." Ikuto apologized into her hair. "The truth is, I know I shouldn't be but... I'm in love with you, Amu." He finished, lifting his head to look at her face. She very slowly raised her head to look at him with wide eyes.

"...W-what?" She asked, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks blushing red.

"I mean it. I don't care if we're supposed to be enemies. I Don't care what anyone else thinks. I love you." He repeated slowly, never tasking his eyes of Amu's golden honey ones. He placed one hand on the side of her face and leaned down to kiss her. Amu let her eyes slide shut and fell deeper and deeper into the kiss. When they finally parted for air, Amu whispered, "I love you too, Ikuto." feeling breathless, before they shared another kiss in the rain.


End file.
